Family Moments
by Lolaangelbunn
Summary: A collection of One-shots about Shawn, Jules and their daughter Eve.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the first Chapter of my One-Shot series about Shawn, Juliet and their daughter, Eve. Reviews are much appreciated but not ****compulsory. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my Character Eve. **

* * *

**Bubbles**

Shawn was sitting in the back garden, watching his six year old daughter blow bubbles.

"Daddy! Look at that one it's huge!" Eve yells as a massive bubble drifts up past her face and towards the open skies. "Where do you think the bubbles go Daddy?" She asks turning her innocent blue eyes to her fathers Hazel ones, her blonde hair falling perfectly across her shoulders.

"Up! Towards the kingdom in the clouds, where...um... where.. ah faeries dance and Unicorns play. Up and Up and Up, past the sun, through the stars and er... on and on forever!"

Eve's eyes went comically wide as she gasped. "Really?"

"Are you doubting me now, Sweetie?" Shawn asks jumping up and picking Eve up, spinning her around till the pair were both laughing hysterically. At which point the heavens opened and the pair made a mad dash for the back door, Still laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Aerials**

Shawn sat on the roof of his new house, Fiddling with his new satellite dish. The guys told him that it was ready to be used but he and Jules tried everything but could get no picture. After a debate on whether listening to the TV would sufice or if they should call somebody who could fix it, Shawn decided to see if he could fix it before wastin gmoney on getting a guy to come do what he might have been able to do himself. After nearly two hours of sitting on the roof, adjusting the dish and communicating with Jules through walkie-talkies he was apparently no closer to solving the problem. And it looked like it was going to start raining.

Juliet sat on the plush new sofa they had just bought for their new house watching the rain fall while Simultaneously watching her favourite show on the television that had actually been working for little under half an hour. But Shawn didn't need to know that. Not just yet. She was having too much fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I will try to upload a new chapter everyday, Reviews are always welcome.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Eve and Mike...**

* * *

**Cereal**

Eve was staring at her cereal, not eating, just staring.

"Come one Eve, You promised your daddy." Jules tried to convince her daughter to at least pick up a spoon and eat.

"But they make a funny noise mummy. I like to listen to it and then the cereal is too soggy to eat." The little girl protested poking the cereal with her spoon.

"Well why don't you eat tehm before they go soggy?"

"Because then they won't finish making their noise," Eve looked at her mother like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course..." Jules sighed, rubbing her temple. "How about you eat them now, So you're not late for school."

Eve looked up at her mum with huge blue eyes, her blonde pig tails bouncing as she move her head. "They're still making their noise though," She blinked.

"Sweetie, You can't go to school witout eating your breakfast. Its the most important meal of the day."

"Daddy didn't have breakfast before he left this morning," Eve Pointed out.

"Really?" Jules said, silently cursing her husband for giving his daughter an argument. "Well Daddy will deal with the consequences when he gets back then won't he?"

Eve broke out in a grin as she watched her mother walk over to the toaster and pop in some bread.

"This is the last morning I do this for you, Eve," Jules sighed as she got the butter out of the fridge and a knife from the drawer. "Get yourself a plate Sweetie."

"I want my plate."

"It's in the cupboard."

"No it isn't. It's not here."

Jules sighed as she turned away from the toaster to help her daughter look for her favourite plate, the one she had gotten from her grandad Henry when she was three, the one Shawn had replaced three times after he accidentally broke it, The one Eve noticed was diferent everytime but never said anything.

"Alright, squidge over a little bit." Jules knelt down and searched the cupboard. Eve was right. The plate was gone. She hoped to god that Shawn Hadn't smashed it. Again. "Well, you can use my plate until we find it then hey?"

The little girl frowned and folded her arms. "But I want my plate."

"Eve, I don't know where your plate is. We'll be late if you don't use a different plate. Please, Sweetie."

Eve shook her head. "I don't want to use your plate. I want to use my plate."

Behind them the toast popped out of the toaster, Momentarily startling both blondes.

"Eve, please will you just use my plate or choose another from the cupboard," Jules said, standing up to butter the toast.

Eve stood looking into the cupboard, looking at all the plates she could choose from. She didn't want to use any of them. She wanted to use her plate. Her special plate that her daddy had gone to the trouble of replacing twice. Her red plate with the gold pattern around the rim. Her plate with that tiny blue dot on the bottom. Her favourite plate.

"Eve, come on Sweetie, please , for mummy." Jules was beginning to dispair.

"But I already told you, I wanna use my Plate."

"Eve..." Jules Sighed, Searching the draining board for the plate. "It's disappeared, Sweetie."

* * *

Shawn was standing outside the pottery shop shifting awquardly from foot to foot waiting for it to open. He couldn't believe that he had smashed that darn plate. Again. For the third time. He sighed as the man changed the sign from 'Closed' to 'Open'.

"Oh thank god," He sighed walking into the shop, nearly hitting the guy with the door. "Sorry, I need you to replace this plate ." Shawn tipped a plastic bag onto the surface of the counter infront of the man.

"Ah. This plate. Again. Shawn, this is becoming a frequent thing."

"Yeah, well I can't tell her that I smashed her favourite plate can I? How's your Mother?"

"She's on the mend, Thanks for asking," The man behind the counter said turning to collect the plate from a shelf behind him. "Here you go. The Special Plate. With a blue dot just like the last."

"Thanks so much, Mike, I owe you one," Shawn said, all but throwing his money onto the counter as he turned to leave.

"Three. you owe me three." Mike muttered to himself.

* * *

"Eve please just eat the toast," Jules was practically begging her daughter now.

"You put it on the wrong plate. Thats a white plate not my Plate." Eve complained.

"Sweetie please." Jules face lit up as she heard the front door open. "Be right back sweet heart."

She stormed out of the kitchen and into the hallway. "Shawn!" She whispered angrily. "You smashed it again?"

Shawn shrugged, an appologetic look on his face. "Just tell her she left it in the lounge or something."

"You tell her. I need to get ready for work." Jules growled.

Shawn sighed and headed, albeit reluctantly, towards the kitchen.

"Eve, baby look what I found!"

"Daddy!" The little girl giggled jumping down off her chair. "My plate! Where was it Daddy?"

"I erm, left it in the lounge when I borrowed it. Sorry." Shawn shrugged.

"Daddy. Get your own plate this ones mine." Eve folded her arms again. An accusing look in her Blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Baby. How about you take me to the shop after school and help me choose one?"

Eve's eyes lit up as she took the plate from her Dad's hands and ran over to the toaster and put in another peice of her favourite bread, to put on her favourite plate.

"We need more Milkroll Daddy," She said as her toast popped and she pulled it onto her plate to butter it.

* * *

After that, Shawn kept a supply of the exact same plate to avoid the problems of that morning. Eve always has teo bowls of cereal, one to eat and one to listen to, and Jules just lets Shawn deal with the morning routine.

* * *

**A/N: Not sure I like this one... What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: this one is very short... sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Eve.**

* * *

"She's all purpley and weird..." Shawn spoke in a hushed tone as he bounced the ball off teh wall again.

"Shawn. Stop doing that." Gus said turning to face his best friend. "And she's just been born of course she's all purpley and weird."

"But I expected her to be, you know, better looking. Considering her parents. I mean look at us!"

"Shawn, Eve's not even two days old and I think she's cute."

"She hates you. She cries whenever you look at her. It's funny if you think about it-"

"Shawn, babies love me." Gus protested, flipping to the next page of his papers.

"Yeah... Mine doesn't." Shawn laughed. "Oh, will you be her godfather? I mean if anything happens to Jules or me Eve can't take care of herself she's a baby."

Gus looked at his friend with wide eyes. "This is a serious question?"

Shawn nodded as he threw the ball again.

"Well, Shawn I would be honoured to be Eve's Godfather. Thanks for asking me to-"

"Yeah yeah, thanks Gus." Shawn caught the ball and left the Psych office, headed back towards the hospital to pick Jules and Eve up in his new car. "That was easier than I thought it would be..."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry. It's really short. again. I ended up writing something about Flashpoint instead...**

**Disclaimer: I only own Eve.**

* * *

"Shawn, what happened in here?" Jules said, walking into the kitchen after a long day at work. Eve was stood on a stool by the sink, a pint glass full of god knows what infront of her, While Shawn stood off to the side with flour in his hair and smudges of it all over his face.

"I made a potion Mummy!" Eve said, turning to face her mother from her perch.

"I can see that, Sweetie..." Jules said, trying to hide a smirk.

"And Daddy made a cake!"

"MY CAKE!" Shawn yelled, turning to the oven, pulling it open and coughing as the smoke billowed out. He pulled a burnt, black blob from inside. "Aw man, I worked hard on that cake."

Jules suddenly burst into laughter, unable to hold it in any longer. Eve and Shawn exchanged a confused look but as soon as their eyes fell on each other and they took in each others appearance, they too burst into laughter. Eve had an apron on that was covered in bubbles, what appeared to be blusher, cake mix, water, liquid soap, flour , sugar, butter and a strange blue liquid. Shawn was also wearing an apron (which was funny enough in it's self.) He had flour everywhere, butter on his shoe, soap on his sleeve, sugar stuck to his t-shirt and he too had blue stuff down his front.

Jules remained stood in the doorway laughing at the pair until she was nearly crying and her stomach hurt.

"Shawn, lets agree right now, you are never to try and bake a cake aga- Is that an egg on the floor?"

"Erm, I might have had a tiny accident when the fridge refused to co-operate while I got the eggs out," Shawn shrugged.

Jules just laughed under her breath and turned to her daughter.

"And you, Sweetie, whats in your potion?"

Eve looked at her dad who shook head, quickly, his face looking slightly shocked.

"Nothing, Mummy, just a little soap,flour and Er... thats it."

"Um... well this doesn't look like-" She sighed, not really wanting to know. "You know what? never mind. I feel like going out for tea, what do you guys think?"

Eve and Shawn's faces both lit up and they started towards the door, aprons still on.

"But first... Showers. Both of you."

Shawn shot Jules a look and Eve sighed, but the pair reluctantly climbed the stairs and headed into the separate bathrooms, Jules not far behind Eve.

* * *

Half an hour later saw the family clean and ready to go, Eve already waiting by the car.

"How come we're never aloud to go out for tea when its my day to cook?" Shawn asked, almost moaning.

"Because I end up cooking on your days anyway. Plus, you always take us for Jerk chicken," Jules laughed as she got into the drivers seat.

"Hey, don't dis jerk chicken, Jules."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This one's short... really short actually... but I like it. hope you do too :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :'(**

She watched the thunder rolling in over the hills, bringing the mist with it. She loved the mist. It had an air of mystery about, almost unknown. She loved the sound the rain made as it bounced off the roof of the house. She loved sitting and watching the rain on the window, naming the raindrops and waiting to see whether Lucy or Todd would win. Jules knew most people's perfect days included sun and sand, but right here with her book, she was sure this was the definition of perfect.


End file.
